


Love's Chemistry

by tirsynni



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M, slight sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tirsynni/pseuds/tirsynni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opposites attract, so since Edward is a genius, it's inevitable what he would attract.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love's Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> Another transfer from livejournal and a challenge fic: insert a specific sentence into the story.

Opposites attract.

That saying had been drilled into Edward Elric’s head ever since he was a child. Of course, he dived into his father’s alchemy books, Alphonse solemn and driven at his side, attempting to find an alchemical explanation for it. Their mother found them like that, hovering over a pile of papers and surrounded by alchemical texts. The brothers heatedly discussed it, drawing different sigils and formulas. When Alphonse had dutifully explained what they were researching, their mother had laughed and knelt down beside them.

“Opposites attract,” she clarified, “meaning different types of people attract each other.”

Alphonse had eagerly leaned forward even as Edward pulled back with disgust, revolted by the idea of people “attracting.” “What do you mean, Mom?”

Humming thoughtfully, their mother had tapped her chin. Then she had snapped her fingers. “Like you and Edward! You’re two very different people, and your aunty and I can never pull you two apart.”

Both brothers had preened at this.

“I guess . . . opposites **do** attract!”

Attract? Attract? All Edward wanted to do right then was repel Yao Ling’s ass all the way back to Xing!

Still balanced in Ling’s lap, clothes strewn all over the hotel room, Edward stared disbelievingly at his lover. Ling smiled charmingly back. Ling’s jacket swished above them, caught on a fanblade.

“What did you just say?” Edward asked slowly. His right eye twitched dangerously.

As Edward was clearly a genius, it was inevitable he would attract an idiot. However, he hadn’t expected his lover to be such a _complete_ idiot.

Ling’s hands still cupped Ed’s ass, balancing him so Ed could reach his lips. “I said,” he repeated, the very picture of patience, “‘Ah, now I’m your stepping stool’— _What are you biting me for?!”_

Clinging viciously to Ling’s ear and rejoicing in the prince’s yelps, Ed noted _, Well, my mother told me there’d be days like this._


End file.
